HACIA NUESTRO DESTINO
by Albiku
Summary: Sirius, tras huír de casa marchándose a vivir con los Potter, comienza su séptimo año en Hogwarts sin saber que su vida y la de sus amigos, e incluso la de su hermano y los suyos, cambiarán para siempre, encaminándose así hacia un terrible destino. Hiatus
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola! Soy LilEvans. ¿Qué tal? _

_Lo primero, si estás aquí debes haber leído la primera parte: "Cosas del Destino". Si pinchas en mi nombre, llegarás a mi biografía, y más abajo podrás encontrar la historia. Solo tiene 5 capítulos, así que no te costará mucho leerla. ;-)_

_Segundo, si ya la has leído, espero que disfrutes de ésta nueva historia. Tratará del séptimo año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, de los Black, Severus Snape y Lord Voldemort. Veremos cómo evolucionan los personajes ante los golpes de la vida, cómo se crecen ante las dificultades, y cómo encaminan sus pasos hacia su destino. _

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: **

Sirius Black se encontraba sentado en la terraza de la casa de los Potter. Sus ojos grises miraban al infinito, con su boca torcida en una serena sonrisa y su pelo negro agitado por la suave brisa, sintiéndose completamente en paz consigo mismo. Nunca había pasado un verano mejor.

Vivir con los Potter era como un sueño echo realidad. Un sueño que nunca pensó en alcanzar: el sueño de tener a alguien que lo quisiera y se preocupara por él, el sueño de tener a alguien a quien considerar su familia.

Porque realmente se sentía querido. En cada abrazo que la señora Potter le prodigaba, en cada palmada en la espalda que el señor Potter le ofrecía, en cada sonrisa que su mejor amigo, James, le regalaba.

Nunca había sido tan feliz, y los acontecimientos ocurridos al principio del verano eran como una mancha borrosa, algo que nunca pensaba volver a recordar. Excepto, claro está, la ayuda de Regulus. Eso lo recordaría siempre, y siempre le estaría agradecido. Su hermano pequeño le había demostrado muchas cosas. Tal vez no estuviera tan perdido como le había parecido siempre… Solo esperaba que no echara a perder su vida uniéndose a ese mago estúpido revienta-muggles, Voldemort.

Ante el recuerdo del mago tenebroso, Sirius se estremeció. No le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en la que Voldemort visitó a su familia, ni pensaba hacerlo. Tenía muy presente la amenaza que le había hecho Voldemort con respecto a sus amigos, y no pensaba dejar que les hicieran daño. Puede que se lo contara a Dumbledore. El mago era lo suficientemente discreto como para entender el resultado si llegaba a oídos de Voldemort que Sirius se había ido de la lengua… o quizás no.

De todas formas no valía la pena pensarlo ahora. Ya tendría tiempo al llegar al colegio.

Un ruido a su espalda le hizo volver la cabeza. James Potter salía en ese momento a la terraza, con un pergamino en la mano y una mueca triste en la cara.

-¿James? – preguntó Sirius. - ¿Qué… qué ocurre¿Algo va mal?

Se levantó asustado. ¿Quizás sus padres habían reclamado su custodia¿Quizás… quizás se la habían concedido¿O quizás los Potter habían recibido amenazas por su culpa y ya no querían tenerlo con ellos?

-Si… - murmuró, y viendo la mirada preocupada de Sirius esbozó una sonrisita tranquilizadora. – Pero no te preocupes, no es nada de tu asunto.

-Oh… - suspiró Sirius, aliviado, volviéndose a sentar. - ¿Entonces¿Qué te ocurre?

James se sentó en el suelo al lado de su amigo y le ofreció una mirada atormentada.

-Se trata de Lily… Lily Evans. – murmuró. – Alice me acaba de escribir contándome que ha empezado a salir con Mark Landers, y parece que va en serio…

-Vaya, Cornamenta… - dijo Sirius. – Realmente caíste fuerte por ella¿eh?

-Pffmmh…

Sirius sonrió ante la mirada apenada de su amigo, y lo observó atentamente. Realmente había cambiado ese verano… había crecido mucho, pero no solo de físico… su amigo era más maduro, más tranquilo, más… más _adulto_. Ese cambio había propiciado que James hubiera sido elegido como Premio Anual ese año. Sirius sonrió más ampliamente todavía al darse cuenta de que, si se había dado cuenta del cambio de James, era porque él mismo había atravesado ese mismo cambio (aunque él siempre sería más gamberro que James).

Los dos eran unos chicos grandes ya… ¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo! Revolvió el pelo negro azabache de su amigo, que, como siempre, se empeñaba en crecer indomable hacia todos lados, y James levantó sus grandes ojos avellana hacia él.

-No te preocupes, amigo. – murmuró Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, desordenandole el pelo más todavía. – Estoy seguro de que no va a durar mucho. Landers es un completo idiota, y un chulo orgulloso tocapelotas que no dudará en dejar a Evans si otra falda se le pone delante. Ese Ravenclaw estúpido no es rival para ti. Verás como todo va bien.

James miró a su amigo esperanzadoramente.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó, confuso. – Pero Alice dice que es serio…

-Nah… - contestó Sirius haciendo un gesto de burla con la mano. – Landers¿serio? Vamos, James, lo conocemos perfectamente. Ese no es capaz de quedarse dos días seguidos con la misma chica. Ya verás… mañana cuando lleguemos al colegio Alice te dará la excelente noticia de que tu querida Evans ha vuelto a estar soltera y sin compromiso.

James sonrió y abrazó cariñosamente a su amigo.

-Canuto, no se como lo haces, pero siempre consigues animarme.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – sonrió Sirius. - ¿No te habías dado cuenta de lo encantador que soy?

Y así, entre carcajadas, los dos muchachos pasaron su última tarde de vacaciones jugando al quidditch, al ajedrez y al snap explosivo, ajenos al hecho de que, tal vez, fuera su última tarde de verano tranquila, su última tarde de juventud y de inocencia. Porque hasta el siguiente verano, muchas cosas habrían de pasar. Cosas que habrían de cambiar sus vidas. Para siempre.

* * *

_¡Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado. Si ha sido así, os comento que mañana subiré el segundo capítulo, puesto que se que el prólogo no es muy especial. _

_Y ahora, por favor, tanto si te ha gustado como si no, yo quiero saberlo. Así que dale al botón "GO" y déjame un __review__, para comentarme. _

_Me animan mucho, y me hacen seguir adelante. _

_¡Gracias!_

_Hasta mañana. _


	2. El Expreso de Hogwarts

_¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. De nuevo os doy un pequeño aviso: si q__ueréis entender todo lo que pasa__ a partir de aquí, mejor que leáis "Cosas del Destino", la precuela de éste fic. _

_Si pincháis en mi nombre, encontraréis la historia. _

_¡Hasta luego!_

_PD: Cuando terminéis, leed por favor las notas de autor de abajo del todo. Tengo cosas que quiero explicar. ;-)_

* * *

**EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS**: 

-¡James¡Sirius! – gritó la señora Potter. - ¿Querríais levantaros ya¡Llegaréis tarde!

James suspiró, sin abrir los ojos, y se acurrucó todavía más en la cama.

En la habitación de al lado, Sirius abrió los ojos perezosamente y comenzó a estirarse con elegancia gatuna, mientras frotaba sus ojos con los puños. Un segundo después, comenzó a levantarse entre bostezos, y entró al baño a darse una ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Sirius irrumpió en la habitación de James, completamente vestido y arreglado, y se encontró a su amigo todavía dormido en su cama. Sirius sonrió con maldad, levantó su varita y…

- ¡_Aguamenti_! – exclamó.

Un chorro de agua salió de su varita para dar de lleno en la cara del durmiente, que se levantó de un brinco mirando asustado a su alrededor. Cuando vio a su amigo, la cara de James cambió de golpe desde asustada hasta rabiosa.

- ¡Vaya! – rió Sirius. – Das miedo con esa cara, Cornamenta.

- Sirius… - murmuró James, y acto seguido explotó. - ¿¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO¡¡¡¡ ME HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE¿¿¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARME???

- ¡Jajajaja! – rió Sirius. – Tranquilo, James… fue una broma, una broma.

- ¿¿¿BROMA¿¿¿¿BROMA¡¡¡GUARDATÉ TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS PARA QUEJICUS Y DÉJAME A MÍ EN PAZ!!!

Sirius observó a su amigo con diversión. Se había acercado a él, y parecía estar conteniendo sus puños con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

- Como desee su majestad. – sonrió Sirius, haciendo una leve reverencia. – Tengo pensadas unas cuantas para Snape que le harán desear volverse directo a casa. Pero en cuento a ti… en diez minutos tenemos que salir hacia King Cross, o sea que más te vale…

- ¿¿¿QUÉ¡¡¿¿¿DIEZ MINUTOS¿¿ESTÁS LOCO¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES????

Sirius hizo rodar sus ojos y suspiró, mientras observaba a su amigo moverse por su habitación recogiendo ropa y objetos personales y entrando al baño.

- ¡Te espero en la cocina! – gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada del baño.

Un gruñido fue su contestación desde dentro.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, se encontraban de camino a King Cross en uno de los coches del Ministerio que el señor Potter les había conseguido. La señora Potter, estresada, miraba con aprehensión el reloj y la calle, murmurando para sí cosas como: 

"Siempre salimos tarde", o "¿No podríamos haber salido con tiempo por una vez?".

James, nervioso, pasaba su mano por su pelo intentando alisarlo, a sabiendas de que iba a encontrar a una cierta pelirroja en el tren camino al colegio.

Sirius, por su parte, observaba en silencio la calle a través de su ventanilla. Hogwarts… volvía a casa. Y ésta vez sería la última. Séptimo año. El año de los ÉXTASIS. Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que haría al salir del colegio. Pero no merecía la pena preocuparse todavía¿verdad?

El muchacho sonrió y se repantigó en el asiento. La señora Potter lo miró con cariño y esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Quería a ese muchacho como si fuera su hijo. No era justo que hubiera pasado por todo lo que su familia le hizo pasar. Pero… ya se había terminado. Estaba con ellos, y estaba bien. Y por muchas amenazas que estuvieran recibiendo, el tenerlo en casa era suficiente, el tenerlo con ellos era una gran recompensa.

- Hemos llegado, Dorea. – dijo el conductor, que era auror compañero de su marido, y salió del coche para abrir la puerta a sus pasajeros.

- Muchas gracias, Ryan. – contestó la señora Potter apeándose. - ¿Nos acompañas hasta el andén o esperas aquí?

- Os acompaño. – contestó el auror mirando a su alrededor con ojos escrutadores.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró la señora Potter.

No le gustaba tener que vivir rodeada de aurores, de precauciones. Pero era el precio a pagar por estar casada con uno de los aurores más importantes del Ministerio de Magia. Y no se arrepentía. Al fin y al cabo, Charlus Potter era el hombre de su vida. Además, no tardaría mucho en jubilarse, y podrían disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de vida de forma tranquila. Aunque tener a James y a Sirius en casa les quitaría mucha tranquilidad, la verdad… pero¿qué sería de su vida sin esos dos chicos?

Ante ese pensamiento, Dorea Potter sonrió.

James y Sirius se adelantaron con sus carritos de equipaje, y pronto llegaron al muro que les llevaría hasta el andén 9 y ¾. Faltaban cinco minutos para que saliera el tren. Dorea Potter y el auror los seguían de cerca, y les hicieron señas para que entraran al andén.

Los dos corrieron hacia el muro, y lo atravesaron.

Unos segundos más tarde, la señora Potter y el auror atravesaron también el muro, y la mujer se dispuso a despedirse rápidamente de su hijo y de Sirius.

- James, por favor, comportaos este curso. – rogó la señora Potter. – El año pasado recibí no menos de cincuenta lechuzas por tus travesuras… ya eres mayorcito¿vale? Y tú también, Sirius, cielo.

- Si, mamá. – contestó James mientras Sirius afirmaba con la cabeza.

La señora Potter abrazó y besó a su hijo, y se volvió hacia Sirius.

- Cielo, si nos necesitas, envíanos una lechuza. – dijo. – Y sabes que el profesor Dumbledore está ahí para lo que necesites de él¿de acuerdo?

- Si, Dorea. – dijo Sirius. – Y… muchas gracias. De verdad. No sé cómo voy a agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí, yo…

La señora Potter sonrió y abrazó al muchacho con cariño. Sirius le devolvió torpemente el abrazo, y sonrió a su vez.

En ese momento, un pitido anunció la salida del tren, y la señora Potter se separó de Sirius, metiendo prisa a los dos muchachos para que subieran rápidamente.

En cuanto montaron, el tren comenzó a andar, y James y Sirius agitaron la mano en dirección a la señora Potter, que los saludaba desde fuera.

- Vamos a buscar a Lunático, James. – dijo Sirius. – Seguro que está con Peter en alguno de los compartimentos del fondo.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – contestó James echando a andar.

Tal y como había dicho Sirius, encontraron a uno de sus amigos en uno de los compartimentos más alejados del maquinista. En cuanto entraron, Remus Lupin levantó la vista hacia ellos y sonrió cálidamente, de forma que sus grandes ojos dorados brillaron de forma especial.

- ¡Ey! – dijo Remus, sacudiendo su pelo castaño claro hacia ellos. – Me alegro mucho de veros. ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bien. – contestó James, mirando indeciso a Sirius, pues no sabría si quería contarle a Remus lo que le había ocurrido y dónde había pasado el verano.

Sirius suspiró y se sentó frente a Remus. Por supuesto que se lo contaría. Confiaba en Remus tanto como en James, y no sabía por qué había dudado este último de que se lo contaría.

- Creo que tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Remus. – comentó. – Pero… ¿dónde está Peter?

- Oh, salió a buscar el carrito de la comida. – contestó el muchacho, un poco desconcertado. - ¿Qué es lo que me quieres contar?

- Verás…

Sirius tardó un buen rato en relatar a Remus, sin entrar en muchos detalles, todo lo que había ocurrido a principio de verano. Remus escuchó atentamente, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que su amigo terminó de contarlo todo.

- Sirius… - susurró después, con una mirada entristecida. – Amigo… no… nunca me imaginé que… que ellos…

Tomó aire y se levantó, cruzando el pasillo hasta llegar hasta donde Sirius estaba sentado, mirando al suelo. Se agachó hacia él y lo abrazó suavemente.

- Lo siento mucho… de verdad… - susurró.

- No lo sientas. – murmuró Sirius, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Ha sido un alivio para mí salir de esa casa… y no había pasado un verano tan feliz como el que he pasado con los Potter. No me arrepiento de haber huido, y no volvería atrás por nada del mundo.

James decidió en ese momento que deseaba buscar a Lily Evans, solo para verla. Dejó a sus dos amigos charlando tranquilamente, avisándolos de que se iba a dar una vuelta y que después iría a la reunión de Prefectos y Premios Anuales, y abrió la puerta del compartimento. Se dirigió hacia la parte central del tren, donde normalmente se sentaba Lily con sus amigas, y al fin distinguió a Alice tras el cristal de la puerta de uno de los compartimentos centrales.

Alice Shine, una de las chicas de su curso, con la que se llevaba muy bien, era una bonita muchacha de cara redonda y gesto risueño. Era la única que conocía de verdad hasta dónde llegaban los sentimientos de James por Lily, y la que le daba las noticias y consejos sobre su amiga.

James decidió tocar a la puerta del compartimento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó una voz por detrás que reconoció de inmediato.

- Vamos, Mark… - decía, risueña. – Te presentaré a mis amigas, y después… ¿¡¿Potter?!?

James se volvió y observó con mirada triste a la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, que en ese momento iba de la mano de un chico alto y atractivo, de ojos azules y pelo castaño.

- Evans… - murmuró el muchacho haciendo un gesto de saludo. – Mark…

- Hola, Potter. – contestó el muchacho poniendo el brazo protectoramente alrededor de Lily.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lily, quitándose de encima a su novio y avanzando hacia James con los brazos en jarra. - ¿Planeando alguna broma absurda y sin sentido de la que solo te reirás tú?

- N-no… - volvió a murmurar James, con la cabeza gacha. – S-solo quería saber… cómo… no importa.

James levantó la vista hacia Lily, y la muchacha dio un paso atrás ante la tristeza que emanaban los ojos del Merodeador.

- Nos vemos, Evans, Mark. – se despidió.

Y, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, se marchó de nuevo hacia su compartimento, dejando a una muy desconcertada Lily y a un triunfal Mark Landers detrás suya.

Por el camino se encontró con su amigo Peter Pettigrew, un muchacho rubio y bajito, con cara de rata, que lo adulaba e idolatraba como si de un dios se tratara.

- ¡James! – dijo alegremente yendo hacia él, pero al ver la cara del muchacho se paró. - ¿Qué… qué te ocurre?

- Nada, Peter. – sonrió James, intentando disimular. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido el verano?

- Bien, bien… ¿a ti?

- Genial. – afirmó James. – Vamos a buscar a los demás, necesito que Sirius y Remus me suban un poco el ánimo...

Cuando llegaron al compartimento donde seguían Remus y Sirius, se encontraron con Remus profundamente dormido tumbado en uno de los sillones y con Sirius totalmente abstraído mirando por la ventana. Se sentaron y charlaron los tres un rato, hasta que Peter decidió seguir el ejemplo de Remus y se durmió, enroscado en su asiento.

Sirius se volvió hacia James y le lanzó una mirada escrutadora.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó bruscamente. – Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

- Me encontré con Evans y Landers en el pasillo. – murmuró James.

- Ah… - comprendió Sirius. – No te preocupes, ya te dije que no creo que duren mucho… de todas formas, si no rompen de forma natural ya me encargaré yo… ese Landers no sabe con quién se ha metido.

- N-no, Sirius… -susurró James enterrando la cara entre las manos. – Si ella es feliz con él… no. Mejor lo dejamos estar.

Sirius miró muy sorprendido a su amigo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Me voy a la reunión. – murmuró James, sacando su insignia de Premio Anual del bolsillo de la túnica. – Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

En uno de los compartimentos centrales, Alice Shine, Lily Evans y sus dos amigas Lya Down y Rose Meredith acababan de quedarse solas tras la salida de Landers del compartimento. 

- Bueno, chicas… ¿qué os ha parecido? – preguntó tímidamente Lily.

- Es muy guapo. – dijo Lya con desparpajo. – Un bombón.

- No es eso lo que importa. – dijo Rose con voz suave. – Lo que importa es cómo sea por dentro.

- Sí, pero el físico también es importante. – rió Lya. – Aunque lo cierto es que me pareció que se lo tenía un poquito creído.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Lily pensativa. – Si… quizás tienes razón… pero es un buen chico. – se defendió.

Alice dudaba de que lo fuera. Al fin y al cabo, había tantos rumores acerca de él… pero ella no iba a darles crédito así como así, no era de esas. Decidió atacar por otro frente.

- He visto a Potter ahí afuera… - comentó. - ¿Qué quería?

Lily le lanzó la típica mirada de "no-se-por-qué-me-hablas-de-ese-imbécil" y se volvió hacia la ventana.

- No lo sé… supongo que molestar. – contestó enfurruñada. – Aunque la verdad es que estaba un poco raro…

- ¡Claro! – rió Lya. – Se habrá enterado de que estás con Landers, y no le habrá hecho ninguna gracia…

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Sí, claro… como si yo le importara realmente. – dijo despectiva. – Pero ya basta de hablar de ese idiota. ¿Cómo ha ido vuestro verano?

Alice suspiró, desconectando del parloteo de Lya, que se había lanzado a contarles sus vacaciones en España (y los tíos buenos con los que se había encontrado).

Conocía a Lily, y sabía que James Potter no le era tan indiferente como ella misma creía. El problema era que Lily no se daba cuenta. Pero Alice sí se fijaba en que ella siempre andaba pendiente de dónde se encontraba James Potter. Cuando se lo decía, Lily argumentaba que tenía que estar al loro por si se les ocurría hacer alguna de las suyas… pero Alice sabía que, muy en el fondo, tenía una chispita que ardía por James Potter.

"Sólo hay que soplar en el lugar adecuado" pensaba, "y donde hay una chispita habrá un gran fuego".

El problema es que James no encontraba el punto al que soplar. Y, para qué negarlo, Alice tampoco. Todo eso unido a que Lily no pensaba que James Potter la amara realmente, hacía el asunto bastante difícil de sobrellevar.

"En fin…" pensó Alice, resignada. "Habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa".

Tras unos momentos, Lily se disculpó con sus amigas. Al fin y al cabo, era la Premio Anual, y tenía que ir a la reunión que se celebraría en diez minutos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el compartimento de los Merodeadores, un cómodo silencio se extendía sobre los tres muchachos. Remus ya había despertado, y Sirius le había contado el encuentro de James con Evans y Landers y lo que le había dicho después el Merodeador. 

- Ayúdale, Remus. – le había pedido después, y Remus se sorprendió ante la seriedad del muchacho moreno. – Tú eres el único que se habla con Evans. Intenta meterle en su cabecita pelirroja que James no es como ella cree…

Remus era el único de los Merodeadores que podía considerar a Lily Evans como su amiga (de hecho, su mejor amiga), pero ni siquiera él había conseguido hacerla entender que, aunque no lo pareciera, James Potter iba en serio. Y no creía que fuera a conseguirlo ahora…

"Quizás ese es el problema…" pensó el muchacho. "Que en todos estos años, el único momento en que ha parecido que James iba en serio ha sido esta tarde".

Remus miró el reloj. En unos minutos iría hacia el compartimento de los Prefectos, ya que él mismo era uno de ellos. Le sorprendía que James se hubiera ido tan temprano, y que encima no le hubiera avisado… desde luego, su encuentro con Lily debía haberle afectado mucho.

El joven licántropo también se había sentido en un principio muy atraído por la pelirroja. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido competir contra James por ella. Respetaba demasiado a su amigo, y además sabía que él jamás tendría una oportunidad en ese sentido con ella. A su parecer, sus dos amigos estaban destinados a estar juntos, y eso no lo pondría jamás en peligro.

Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos con un sonoro bostezo.

- Yo voy al baño, chicos… - dijo, con cara de aburrido.

- ¿Y¿Qué quieres? – sonrió Remus. - ¿Qué te acompañe?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Qué crees que soy, una chica¡Puedo ir solo! Solamente os estaba avisando…

Y acto seguido, abrió la puerta del compartimento, salió y la cerró de golpe. Pudo oír las risas de sus dos amigos en el compartimento, y sonrió con cariño.

Se encaminó hacia los baños del vagón, buscando conocidos entre los compartimentos y saludando a muchos de los que se cruzaban en su camino.

De pronto, al cruzar una esquina, alguien chocó contra él, y unos ojos grises iguales a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada. Sirius se quedó plantado en el sitio, mirando a su hermano, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Al final, tras unos segundos de silencio, habló.

- Hola, Reg. – musitó. - ¿Qué hay?

* * *

Lily Evans se encaminaba hacia el compartimento de los Prefectos, con su insignia de Premio Anual colocada en la solapa de su túnica. Cuando pasaba por delante del compartimento de los Merodeadores, se encontró con Remus Lupin, que salía en ese mismo momento. 

- ¡Hola, Rem! – saludó la muchacha. - ¿Vas hacia la reunión? Voy contigo.

- Hola, Lil. – sonrió el muchacho, comenzando a caminar a su lado. - ¿Qué tal el verano?

Los dos amigos charlaron animadamente hasta llegar al compartimento de los Prefectos.

- ¿Entramos? – dijo Lily. – Me muero por saber quién será el nuevo Premio Anual.

Remus se detuvo, sorprendido.

- ¿No lo sabes? – murmuró.

- No… ¿por¿Debería saberlo? – preguntó la chica, extendiendo la mano hacia la puerta.

Remus suspiró. Vaya, iba a ser todo un shock…

Y no se equivocaba. En cuanto Lily abrió la puerta del compartimento…

- ¿¡POTTER!?

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. _

_He añadido algunos cambios a la historia original, que escribí hace algún tiempo, debido a los nuevos datos que se han ido sabiendo sobre las familias Black y Potter. _

_Aunque no se sabe exactamente, se cree que los padres de James eran Dorea Potter (Black de apellido de soltera__, tía abuela de Sirius, aunque en mi__ fic él no la trata como a una tía abuela, sino como la madre de su mejor amigo__) y Charlus Potter, ambos bastante mayores cuando nació James. _

_Regulus nació en 1961 aproximadamente, lo que lo hace dos años menor que Sirius, que nació en 1959.__ Así, Regulus habrá entrado a 5º curso. _

_Las tres primas Black (Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda), que saldrán más adelante, son mayores que los dos hermanos, siendo Narcissa la más pequeña. _

_He modificado también__ "Cosas del__ Destino", precuela de éste fic, añadiéndole las modificaciones pertinentes. _

_¡Ah! Y también he añadido al prólogo que James es Premio Anual, que ayer se me olvidó. xD _

_Nada más, espero que disfrutéis. Y anda, dejadme reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan mucho. Que aunque no lo parezca, intentar ceñirte a la realidad de Rowling cuesta un poco, jejeje… _

_¡Besos, y hasta la próxima!_

_(No olvides el botón "Go"… xD). _

_¡Ciao!_


End file.
